


I Think This Is How Love Goes

by colferswift



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Crushes, Elementary School, Engagement, First Crush, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferswift/pseuds/colferswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellie prompted: “A fic based on Check Yes Or No by George Strait.” Blaine is the new kid in Kurt’s third grade class. Blaine is very shy, but he works up the nerve to give Kurt a note that says, “Be my friend? Check Yes or No.” This is the story of how the theme continues, as they become best friends, boyfriends, and fiancés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think This Is How Love Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girl Kellie! I had so much fun writing this and I'm really proud of it - Enjoy!

In November of Kurt Hummel’s third grade year, there was a new boy dressed in a bright purple shirt and a matching bow tie. A mop of black curls topped his head and his eyes were wide, expressive, the color of sweet, sweet honey. Kurt thought the color was like the kind of honey his mama used to put in his tea when she was still alive; he smiled at the memory. The new boy had flushed cheeks and his eyes darted all around the room, taking in the amount of students and looking terrified.

“Class, this is Blaine Anderson,” Kurt’s teacher, Mrs. Walter said, patting Blaine’s curly head. Blaine flinched at this touch and looked up at Mrs. Walter as if to say, “What the heck, lady?” but the woman did not catch it. However, Kurt did, and he giggled to himself.

“Blaine is new to our class, and I hope you’ll all make him feel at home. Be sure to say ‘Hi!’” Mrs. Walter beamed and moved to lead Blaine to his seat, an empty desk next to Kurt’s.

“Hi!” Kurt greeted cheerfully. “I’m Kurt!” Kurt reached out his hand and the curly haired boy took it shyly, giving it a tiny shake.

“I’m Blaine,” the boy said, his cheeks turning red.

“Do you think you’ll need help with some of the vocab we’re working on?” Kurt asked, “I know it’s your first day and all.”

“Yeah, yeah! Thanks!” Blaine nodded enthusiastically. “This is my…this is my first time being at a new school. I’m really scared,” he looked down at his desk, embarrassed.

On instinct, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand. Before his mama passed away, whenever Kurt was sad or scared, she used to take Kurt’s hand and run her thumb across it gently.

_“All is well, my little one,”_ his mama would say, _“there will be a tomorrow where this fear will never touch you.”_

Now, Kurt did this for Blaine; running his thumb up and down the tiny hand in his, he spoke in a low voice.

“All is well, Blaine. There will be a tomorrow where this fear will never touch you,” Kurt smiled, and Blaine looked up at him.

“That was a very grown up thing to say,” Blaine said, smiling brightly.

“My mama taught me it,” Kurt answered, the look on his face turning solemn.

“Do you love your mama?” Blaine asked.

“I do, but she’s in Heaven now,” Kurt frowned.

“So is my Grandpa,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

They talked a little while longer, never letting go of each other’s hands. They talked animatedly about their favorite animals, colors, and Disney films. The only disagreement the two hit came when Kurt told Blaine that a Ladybug could not be his favorite animal because it was a bug, not an animal. Other than that small hitch, a friendship seemed to be blooming.

“Boys, I need to see some of that vocab done,” Mrs. Walter said, passing by their seats. The boys giggled and got to work on their vocab sheets, helping each other when needed.

At the end of the school day, after Kurt went to the coat closet to get his belongings and pack up, he stopped by his desk one more time to make sure he didn’t forget any of his homework. When he got there, he saw a folded up piece of paper that was sealed with a Ladybug sticker. Curiously, he unfolded it.

_Be my Friend?_   
_Check YES or NO_   
_Love, Blaine._

Kurt knew the answer before he even finished glancing at the note.

“Of course I want to be Blaine’s friend, who wouldn’t?” the boy thought to himself with a smile. He retrieved one of his favorite pencils from his desk and circled yes, drawing a smiley face next to it. He placed it in Blaine’s desk, and that single action cemented their friendship, they were bound for life.

 

\---  
Kurt and Blaine’s friendship was strong through years to come; through all of the awkwardness of puberty, the tears that came every year on the anniversary of the death of Kurt’s mama, and each of them realizing that they were gay, they were there for each other unflinchingly.

Once they were both publicly gay during their sophomore year, they served as each other’s protectors from bullies who threatened to toss them into dumpsters. Everyone knew that as long as Kurt was next to Blaine, they were untouchable. Sure, many people tried to antagonize them, but the two of them were too strong for that. They would drive home from school together and laugh at the Neanderthals. Kurt hated to think of what his life might have been life if he hadn’t met Blaine that day in third grade.

In their junior year of high school, things shifted in a way that neither of the boys could understand. They were sitting on Kurt’s bed, watching The Real Housewives and making fun of how ridiculous each of the women were.

“I can’t believe she thought that zebra print would flatter her,” Kurt snorted.

“I can’t believe she thought that face lift would flatter her!” Blaine laughed.

“Good point, I cannot argue with your superior wisdom,” Kurt smiled. “Pass me the popcorn?” Blaine handed the popcorn to Kurt, their hands brushing together. Kurt flushed red.

“Hey, how about we watch something a little less embarrassing?” Blaine asked. “I mean, I know we like to rip these women apart, but how about a little romantic comedy?”

“What do you want to watch?” Kurt asked, “You know my DVD collection better than anyone, pick something out.”

Blaine smiled and walked over to the shelf where Kurt kept his movies.

“13 Going On 30!” Blaine squealed, bolting to the DVD player and popping the disc in.

“God, you are such a nerd,” Kurt said teasingly. He loved when Blaine got excited about little things like romantic comedies. His eyes would light up with child-like happiness that reminded him of the 9-year-old boy he’d met all that time ago, his best friend who he’d never, ever let go of.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder while they watched the movie. 13 Going On 30 was always one of their favorites. They laughed at the same parts and he always loved catching Blaine blushing when Jenna and Matt kissed in the sand.

He knew his best friend was a hopeless romantic, but somehow, Blaine had never expressed interest in a guy at school before. Kurt wondered why from time to time, but he never asked. How could someone so obsessed with love not have at least one crush? Kurt had been gay for as long as he could remember, and he could recollect at least one crush he’d had in his life. In fact, he could recall only one.

“Hey, Bee?” Kurt asked toward the end of the movie.

“Shh, Kurt, Jenna is telling Matty she loves him.” Blaine said, patting Kurt’s hand as if to say, “Just a minute.”

“Blaine, you’ve seen Jenna fall in love with Matt a million times before,” Kurt grabbed the remote and clicked the television off, then sat back down next to Blaine. Blaine gave him a look of disapproval.

“Kurt! You know that’s my favorite part!” Blaine whined.

“I know, I know. It’s just that I want to talk. Can’t we just talk?” Kurt asked.

“Sure, why didn’t you say so?” Blaine laughed. He sat up and sat cross-legged in front of Kurt. “What’s up?”

“You’re pretty much the biggest romantic I’ve ever known,” Kurt paused. “I mean, your favorite holiday is Valentine’s Day, romantic comedies are your lifeblood, and you’re always talking about love and how important it is.”

“Well, yeah,” Blaine nodded. “Love is the most important thing, and it’s everywhere. It’s what makes our world turn –“

“Yeah Bee, we’ve had this conversation quite a bit,” Kurt smiled fondly at his best friend. Blaine was always someone you couldn’t help but smile at; he was just that adorable.

“Kurt, what’re you getting at?” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“Have you ever been in love? Have you ever…you’ve never told me about any crushes you’ve had; not even when we first came out to each other,” Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine tilted his head at Kurt, seeming to lose himself in thought.

“I’m just curious, you don’t have to tell me,” Kurt said, once it looked like Blaine wasn’t going to answer. He was a little disappointed, but he figured that even in a friendship as close as he and Blaine’s, secrets were allowed, and God knew that Kurt had one of his own.

Kurt liked Blaine; he’d liked him ever since they’d come out to each other as sophomores. He loved the way Blaine knew exactly when Kurt needed to be hugged, when he needed cheering up, and when he just needed to be alone for awhile. He seemed to have special senses; Kurt senses that kept him perfectly in tune with his best friend. There wasn’t a day where it went unnoticed by Kurt and where Kurt didn’t try his best to give the same care back to him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” Blaine said. “It’s just, I don’t know what you’ll think of me if I do.”

“Hey, Blaine. You know I’d never think you’re anything less than amazing,” Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s curls. “There is nothing you could say that would change what we have.”

“Oh, but it would,” Blaine answered.

“Maybe it would mean a good change,” Kurt suggested. Blaine’s face turned red, the blush reached all the way to his ears.

“Maybe…” Blaine said, his face inching closer to Kurt’s.

“What’re you…” Kurt started to say, but was silenced by Blaine’s soft lips pressing to his own. He froze in shock, but gradually melted into Blaine. Blaine cupped Kurt’s face gently, making him feel safe, making it all feel right. Neither of the boys had kissed anyone before, so it was a struggle to figure out exactly what to do with their tongues; instead of this obstacle being awkward, they laughed through it, and kissed more.

So, what did this mean?

When the kissing stopped and they caught their breath, neither of the boys said a word. Blaine fell into Kurt's arms and nuzzled his neck, completely content to stay there. Kurt didn't want to ruin the moment or disturb the sleepy-eyed boy in his arms, so he stayed quiet. He pretended that things wouldn't be weird, that they could go on this way and not think about the possibility of things going extremely wrong.

_“But who says it has to go wrong?”_ Kurt thought to himself.

On Monday, Kurt drove to Blaine’s house to pick him up for school; this was a weekly practice. Kurt would pick Blaine up an hour early every Monday so that they would have time to go out for breakfast at their favorite diner for coffee and pancakes. Blaine didn’t truly hate many things, but he hated Mondays, and Kurt liked to brighten them up even if it meant waking up earlier.

When he arrived at Blaine’s house, Blaine’s mother answered the door, which was odd because usually Blaine was practically running out the door to meet him.

“Blaine already left for school,” Mrs. Anderson said, “I thought you already picked him up, since it’s Monday.”

“Why would he skip Monday breakfast and not tell me?” Kurt frowned, looking down at his feet.

“He probably had to make up a test and forgot to text you,” Mrs. Anderson explained, resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt couldn’t help but smile; she and Blaine had the same eyes. “You know he’d never ditch you on purpose. I didn’t raise him that way.”

Kurt smiled at her and nodded, “You’re right,” he murmured. “You’re right.” He wasn’t sure if he was agreeing with her or trying to convince himself. Why would Blaine skip Monday breakfast?

Kurt drew the worst possible conclusion; Blaine regretted kissing him and was now avoiding him. This was the beginning of the end. Kurt was losing his best friend and he felt the pain in his every limb. He was still an hour from school starting, so he decided to go have Monday breakfast alone.

After pitifully drinking coffee alone in the diner, Kurt made his way to school; so crestfallen that he was pretty sure his parking job was laughable. He entered the school and walked down the hall toward his locker and sighed. He was still on the early side, so no one was around, he thought.

When he opened the locker, a small envelope fell out onto the floor. Surprised, Kurt picked it up, wondering how it could’ve snuck by him. Then he remembered, the only other person in the school who knew his locker combination was Blaine. Blaine? He unfolded the envelope and pulled out a note.

_Kurt,_

_I hope you aren’t too mad at me for skipping Monday breakfast, but I hope this makes it worth it._

_You know I love romance, but I never thought of myself as being someone who could sweep a boy off of his feet. I still don’t know if this is going to turn out romantic or if it’s just going to be awkward, but I’m going to go for it (because that’s what my Mom told me this morning as I raced out the door to leave you this note, Ha!)_

_Kurt Hummel, I want to kiss you again. I want to hold your hand in the hallways and I want to be the Jenna to your Matt. It’s been that way for as long as I can remember. So, the only thing left for me to say is this._

_Be my boyfriend?_

_Check YES or NO_

_\- Blaine._

Tears were streaming down Kurt’s face by the time he finished reading Blaine’s note. He couldn’t believe how worried he had been about Blaine skipping breakfast when Blaine was really just trying to surprise him all along. When he stopped to think about it, he wasn’t really surprised at all. Acts of surprise like this were just in Blaine’s nature.

“Damn it, Blaine,” Kurt mumbled, fondly.

“Well,” He heard a voice say behind him. He turned around, and there he was. Blaine Anderson. Kurt’s lips curled into a smile and his cheeks flushed red. Blaine nervously handed him a red sharpie. “Aren’t you going to answer my note?” He teased.

Kurt took the sharpie from Blaine’s hand so quickly that the cap flew out of Blaine’s hand and onto the hallway floor. He circled YES with a heart shape and held the note to his chest, looking Blaine in the eyes and sighing happily.

“Well?” Blaine raised an eyebrow, smirking. Kurt handed him the note, and Blaine opened it quickly. Seeing the enthusiastically circled YES, he threw his arms around Kurt and let out a tiny squeal. Kurt silenced him by kissing him softly in the still, empty hallway; letting his tongue explore Blaine’s mouth in a fearless way he didn’t dare attempt before.

Kurt thought he felt a hint of forever in the way Blaine touched him, like it was always supposed to be this way and they were finally getting it right. He didn’t know it then, but he was so right.

\---

After graduation, Kurt and Blaine followed their dreams to move to New York and attend NYADA, however, they waited a year before they moved in together officially. They agreed that moving in together was something that could either be fun and exciting, or disastrous. Once the one year of waiting was up, they found a tiny, sweet place in the city to call their own and moved in together; roller blading through the empty apartment, having underwear dance parties, and having sex on almost every surface.

Their life together wasn’t entirely picturesque, but with each passing year, they only fell more in love, becoming stronger with each passing day. Sometimes, Kurt swore he could catch glimpses of what the rest of their lives would look like and it made him smile.

Now, they were about a year out of college, Kurt knew that it was time. It was time to do what he had planned on doing since he realized just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine Anderson.

“Baby,” Kurt coughed. “I’m gonna have to stay home from work today; I think I’m getting a cold.” Blaine frowned and kissed Kurt’s forehead gently.

“You know I can stay home with you, right?” Blaine suggested, “If I skip one rehearsal to take care of you, the show will survive.”

Kurt shook his head, “No, no, Blaine. You’re Roger in Rent. They need you, trust me.” Kurt sniffled. He would feel bad about faking sick, but he had a feeling that Blaine would forgive him after what Kurt was planning.

“I’ll only leave if you’re sure,” Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair and looking at him sadly. “My poor baby.”

“I’m sure, go ahead,” Kurt assured him. “Go break legs, I love you.”

Blaine kissed his fingers, “I love you,” he smiled. “Get some good rest.” After a few more kisses to the back of Kurt’s hand, Blaine left for an all day rehearsal, and Kurt got to work.

Kurt spent the whole day writing out little notes and sticking them in places he knew Blaine would find them; one on the door, one on the fridge, one on the bathroom mirror, one on his pillow, and one of the notes, Kurt decided, would remain in Kurt’s pocket.

\--  
Blaine returned home after a strenuous day of rehearsing, letting out a sigh of relief as he approached the door to their apartment and hoping that his boyfriend was feeling better; he’d even stopped on the way home to pick up Kurt’s favorite chicken soup from the Italian place down the street.

When he reached the door, there was an envelope with his name on it, obviously written in Kurt’s careful handwriting. He smiled softly, opening the note.

_Blainey dearest,_

_Are you getting the feeling that I may have stayed home under false pretenses? I am offended! I am aghast! I am—no, actually, you’re completely right. I’m not sick, I just wanted to do something that to me, is much more important than going to work at the bookstore._

_Are you up for a mini-adventure?_

_Check YES or NO._

_\- Kurt_

Blaine giggled out loud and put his hand over his mouth. Kurt Hummel was an evil genius; the sweetest, most thoughtful, and hottest evil genius in the world. Attached to the note, was a pink gel pen; Kurt had thought of everything. Blaine circled YES and walked into the apartment.

“Kurt?” he called. “Kurt? Are you sending me on a scavenger hunt? Are you home?” There was no answer.

“That sneaky bastard,” Blaine thought, fondly. He made his way to the refrigerator to grab his usual post rehearsal snack; apple slices with peanut butter. Attached to the door of the fridge, surprise, surprise, was another note.

_Bee,_

_Here we are at the fridge! If you’re here, and I’m sure you are, you must be going for your apple slices. You’re more than welcome to have them, but there’s something a little more special in there for you._

_Here’s a question: Do you want those red velvet cupcakes?_

_Check YES or NO…then eat, I know you’re tired and I can hear your tummy growling from here!_

_\- Kurt_

Blaine laughed out loud at his boyfriend’s cleverness, and his sweetness. He drew a circle over YES and grabbed two red velvet cupcakes from the fridge. He savored his snack with a smile on his face.

_“How lucky am I?”_ Blaine thought.

Once he was finished with his cupcakes and downed a glass of milk, Blaine moved to the bathroom to take a shower, however, he didn’t get that far. When he got to the bathroom, there was another note stuck to the bathroom mirror. Blaine snorted and picked it up.

_Blaine,_

_Here you are, at the mirror. You’ve told me that sometimes you don’t feel like you’re the best-looking guy in the world. You think your nose isn’t right and that you’re too short, and you sometimes despise the eyebrows you were born with, but do you want to know a not so secret?_

_I love everything, even the stuff you hate. You’re perfect, and I will never let you forget it._

_There isn’t a Check YES or NO question to this note; I just wanted to make sure you knew how beautiful you are. Now, take your shower!_

_\- Kurt_

_P.S. You’re getting warmer._

A tear slipped from Blaine’s eye, and then another, and soon there were dozens. He wished Kurt were there to kiss them away, but took comfort in the fact that he would be soon. After all, he was getting warmer.

After his shower, Blaine went to their bedroom and put on some cozy pajamas. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but of course, he found another note on top of his pillow.

_Blaine,_

_By now you’ve received a ton of notes from me, I hope you’re smiling, because that was the whole goal._

_Remember the first night we spent here together? We must’ve had sex around a dozen times, but I remember you said to me, “Let’s make this a forever thing.” That really stuck with me; I remember it every day. What I’m trying to say is…_

_Come out to the living room and let’s make this a forever thing?_

_Check YES or NO_

_\- Kurt_

Blaine sloppily circled YES; he ran out into the living room. Sure enough, Kurt was standing there, final note in hand. Blaine bit his lip as he walked toward him silently. Kurt beamed at him as he handed him the final note.

_Blaine,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Check YES or NO_

_\- Kurt_

This time, Blaine did not bother circling an answer; he leapt into Kurt’s arms and wrapped his legs around him tightly.

“Yes.” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear.

On the inside of the ring, the word "Yes" beside a check mark was emblazoned. Kurt slid the ring he’d picked months ago onto Blaine’s finger, making him gasp in awe and solidifying their true destiny. Their lips met and locked together as Kurt spun Blaine around, feeling brand new.

Kurt thought back to the first note, the first time he circled YES on a note from Blaine.

“I check yes,” Blaine said through his tears.

“Thank God I did,” Kurt breathed.


End file.
